


A Woman's Wish

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Sasha is alive, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, bride hange, eren is not going for a genocide, slight mention of eremika, this is my perfect happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: ` Before Levi even realised, the words came out from his mouth.“Hange,” He said in a very quiet voice and using her name in a gentle way he never did before. “Let’s get married.”levihancember day 26-28 : under the stars, proposal, marriage.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	A Woman's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> again, i did not proof read. yet.

Peace didn’t come easily. 

They’ve lost so much, so many people, so many lives that they didn’t know if they should really celebrate. Neither of them cried when it all ended; they did not celebrate like how the people in Paradis did. In fact, other than Levi and Hange, the brats of Levi’s Squad did none of those too.

Everything felt surreal; it’s almost like a dream. After all these years of fighting even when the Survey Corps were just left with them. They continued to fight and now that it’s over, they have no idea what to feel. 

It was only when the night came that Hange started to feel that it’s all real. The silence of the night had never been that peaceful.

“Levi.” She started, looking up at the sky. “Have the night sky always been this beautiful?”

Levi did not make any reply but instead, looked up at the sky too. Indeed, it was the first time he realised that the stars are bright. He then turned to look at Hange who’s still staring at the sky.

“Do you think that the others know?” She continued after a short moment of silence. “Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, Keiji—“

She stopped there; there were more names she wanted to list out but the names were stuck in her throat as the memories of everyone’s death hit her suddenly.

“It’s really over, guys.” She muttered and Levi noticed tears brimming in her eyes. He had seen her cry, he had seen her scared and every single time, he would pull her into his arms. However, he had never seen her having such peaceful and serene expression on her face. She never had the chance to feel so peaceful.

So after a moment of silence and before Levi even realised, the words came out from his mouth.

“Hange,” He said in a very quiet voice and using her name in a gentle way he never did before. “Let’s get married.”

That caught Hange off guard. Her head turned to face him in such a speed that Levi thought she’s going to break her neck. However, Hange didn’t say anything; she just stared at him and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

“Forge—“

“Are you being serious?”

Levi almost wanted to throw a sarcastic comment back like how their conversation always go. But he didn’t.

“I’m serious. Let’s get married.”

Hange went silent again, opening her mouth then closing it again, unable to find the proper words to respond.

“I’m going to take your silence as a rejection.”

“NO!” Hange shouted, grabbing Levi’s wrist at the same time. “I mean—“ Now she’s getting flustered. “I mean no, it’s not a rejection. But why? Now that everything’s over, you can finally meet a normal girl, have a normal life.”

“Hange Zoe,” Levi used her full name this time, catching Hange off guard for the second time of that night. “I don’t need a normal girl. And stop pretending that we were just friends all these time. You know it and I do too, we were just scared to label what we have and now that it’s finally over, let’s skip the ‘we are dating’ part. Let’s get married.”

“Alright, let’s get married.” Hange smiled, this time without the sadness. “You’re stuck with me, shorty.”

“Not complaining.”

Hange laughed and cried at Levi’s reply. She had no idea when the tears started flowing but it took a while for her to calm down even after Levi pulled her into his arms. 

For the first time in her life, she cried happy tears.

* * *

The proposal was simple and the both of them decided to have a quiet and simple wedding. There wasn’t any need to make it grand; they didn’t even have a lot to invite.

Just the brats.

Levi and Hange both agreed that the members of the Levi Squad would be their only witnesses and guests.

However, the younger soldiers thought otherwise. They wanted to give their two leaders and parental figures a memorable wedding. It was hard to convince Levi and Hange to let them handle everything—

“Trust us, Captain!” Connie patted his chest as Jean nodded eagerly along with Sasha. “We will handle everything.”

“Keeping everything clean and neat too!” Eren added.

“I will handle the food.” Sasha continued.

“I can try to find a priest to do the ceremony.” Armin spoke in a quiet tone. Jean nudged his side and grinned at Levi and Hange.

“Armin can do the ceremony so we won’t need any other people like how you guys want it to be.”

Levi and Hange both stared at their eagerness. Even Mikasa have a rare smile on her face. Sharing a look with each other, Levi and Hange gave in and agreed to let them handle everything. 

* * *

The brats kept everything secretive. Levi and Hange would always find them huddled at a table in the now empty canteen (most of the remaining soldiers went back home after it all ended), keeping their discussion in a hush tone.

Worrying that they might overdo it, Levi decided to walk up to them. Noticing the presence of their Captain, the six of them shut up immediately. 

“Captain!” It was hard to get rid of the habit.

“If you guys overdo it, I’m making all of you clean the whole building.”

None of them said anything as they watched Levi’s back heading out of the canteen. The six of them shared knowing grins despite the warning.

_It’s going to be worth it._

The wedding was held at the Survey Corps building itself. With just the six of them, they managed to give the whole backyard, that was once used for training, a complete makeover one night before the ceremony.

When morning came, Sasha and Mikasa dragged Hange out from the bedroom she now shares with Levi. Sasha yelled an apology to Levi and followed after Mikasa who was half carrying their confused Commander.

Levi glared at the door which Sasha slammed shut right after. He wanted to go after them and give the two girls a good punishment but before he could, the door opened with a loud bang and Levi was greeted by Eren, Jean and Connie. 

“Good morning, Captain!” They all greeted with a wide grin before they started fussing over him.

“You can punish us later, Captain.”

“But let us do this.”

Levi blinked. 

_Did Eren and Jean just complete each other’s sentence?_

That thought did not last long as the three boys dragged Levi, who’s still half naked, out of his bed and pushed him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

“Take a nice long bath, Captain!”

“We will be standing watch here.”

“And why would you do that?” Levi glared at the door in front of him and growled. 

“Just trust us.” Connie yelled from the other side of the door and even without seeing them, Levi could almost hear the grins on the three boys’ faces. “You won’t be able to open the door, Jean is leaning against it.”

Levi narrowed his eyes even more. _Are they doubting Humanity’s Strongest’s strength?_ He knew that he would be able to do it but Levi did not, instead he turned around and took off his pants at the same time.

A nice long bath didn’t sound too bad.

* * *

“Mikasa, Sasha!” Hange yelled, trying to struggle out of Mikasa’s (really strong) grip. “What are you two doing! Ouch—“

Mikasa had just thrown Hange onto the bed she once used.

“Mikasa!” Sasha exclaimed. “You didn’t have to throw her!”

“She was struggling too much.” 

“Okay, what are the both of you up to?” Hange stood up from the bed and stared at them. “What’s all this huge fuss early in the morning?”

“Hange, look there!” Sasha pointed excitedly at the desk that Hange used to work on. Mikasa stepped aside too. 

Hange’s eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful white dress sitting on the chair. It wasn’t anything too glamorous, the simplicity was perfect for Hange. She walked up to it and touched the dress, it was smooth.

She turned around to look at Mikasa and Sasha, wanting to reprimand them for spending on it. But the wide grin of Sasha and the soft smile from Mikasa stopped her.

“I told you guys not to—“

“Oh we didn’t!” Sasha started in an excited tone. “All we did was to get the cloth needed. It wasn’t as hard as we thought. After knowing that we were from the Survey Corps, they gave us what we needed for free! Don’t worry, they didn’t know what we were going to use it for. Even if they do—“ Sasha gave Mikasa a sly grin. “We can always say that it’s for Eren’s and Mikasa’s wedding!”

A deep blush formed on Mikasa’s cheeks immediately.

“So yeah,” Sasha continued. “Mikasa and I, mostly Mikasa worked on the dress. I helped a little just a little, it’s mostly Mikasa’s work! This is our gift to you.”

“We saw your glance everytime we walked pass a dress making store. You probably think that you weren’t obvious but after going into Wall Sina for years, none of us missed it.”

“You want to look pretty for Captain too right?” Sasha interrupted Mikasa.

Hange was left speechless. Usually, she’s the one leaving others speechless from her rambles but this time, she found no words because she knew that they were right. It’s true that she did want to be a beautiful woman for Levi too. But she’s not a true beauty like Mikasa, neither was she cute like Nifa or Petra, even Sasha. 

The circumstances they were in didn’t allow her to be feminine either. They were at war, there wasn’t any time to think of looking pretty.

Hange took another glance at the dress and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Sasha’s grin grew wider as she rushed forward to hook her arm around Hange’s. She turned back to look at Mikasa and motioned her to come forward too.

“Now, let’s give you a nice bath so you can smell nice and look pretty for Captain later on. Let’s get you two married today!”

“EHHHHH?”

* * *

Levi pushed the door of the bathroom opened, causing Jean who was still leaning against it to stumble forward, almost falling flat on his face. 

“Who said I won't be able to open the door?”

Connie and Jean chuckled nervously but thankfully Levi got distracted. 

“Where’s Eren? I thought—“ Before he could finish his sentence, two pieces of clothing was thrown into his face.

“Just because we dropped our ranks, doesn't mean that I can't make you brats clean.”

“We are willing to accept that, Captain!” Jean gave Levi a salute that he hadn't used for a while. “But for now, listen to us.”

“I went to check earlier, Eren and Armin are almost done.” Connie continued. 

“Done for what?”

“Your wedding!”

_Huh?_

* * *

It was known to Levi and Hange that the brats had been planning it to be a surprise since they weren't given any date. Hange had been so engrossed with the different things she found from outside the walls. She figured that the squad used the days, when Levi and her went on a few days of exploration, to work on all these. 

“We just wanted to surprise the both of you.” Sasha said as she and Mikasa helped Hange into the long dress since Hange wasn't used to it.

“Thank you for all these years.” Mikasa softly added on. “Both you and that short ass.”

“Careful not to let him hear that.” Hange let out a gentle laugh that she only knew she was capable of until they won the war. She looked down at herself after the two girls helped her into it.

“It's beautiful.”

“We are not done.” Sasha chirped. “Mikasa said that her goal is to make you so beautiful that the Captain will cry in front of all of us.”

“Nah,” Hange shook her head. “It's impossible, not with my eye like this.”

Mikasa and Sasha smiled. 

Hange let Sasha take her glasses and eye patch off as Mikasa brushed her hair gently. Sure, she could tell that Mikasa was having a hard time trying to comb the tangles away, it wasn't as rough as when Levi did it but Mikasa managed to do it. 

Sasha was about to apply something to Hange which caused her to flinch slightly. 

“Don't worry, I won't overdo it.” Sasha paused for a while and Hange could hear the smile in her tone. 

After hearing those words, Hange relaxed and let Sasha do her thing. Everything was so foreign to her, throughout her life, all she focused on were her researches and books. Never once in her life that she had touched any make up; unlike dresses, she had never even gave make ups a glance. 

When they were done, Sasha put her glasses back on but Hange stopped her. 

“My eye patch.”

“You don't need it today. Not ever, especially not in front of us.” Mikasa gently pushed her hand down then led her out from the chair and to the full body mirror by the corner. 

“There!” Sasha excited voice rang in Hange’s ears but she wasn't able to respond. She was just staring into the mirror, not able to believe that the woman in the mirror was her.

Mikasa had tied her hair up to a bun, letting a few loose strands of hair down. Her face glowed a little more than usual and it's not because of the oil this time. Sasha was right, neither of them overdid it.

“That's me?” Hange asked cautiously, feeling a little awkward to see herself like this. She almost forgot about it but once upon a time, when she was just a young girl, she used to stare at the beautiful brides when there's a wedding nearby. All these memories and the young girl she once was, were all hidden deep down after she joined the military. 

“Of course! I think Mikasa’s goal might be reached, right Mikasa?”

“That short ass will cry, definitely.”

* * *

Levi has never felt so manhandled before. After he changed into the white shirt and black pants Jean threw into his face, he was being forced to sit on the bed again. He growled as a warning but Jean and Connie didn't seem to care and instead, started fussing over his hair. 

“Oi.”

He could still feel their hands over his head. And something was being applied?

“You brats.”

Levi tried again, the warning tone in his voice was more obvious but again, the two younger males chose to ignore completely. Levi made a mental note to make them clean the toilet for a week. 

“All done!”

Jean and Connie took a step back, looking really proud of their work. The latter then grabbed a familiar black jacket that was sitting on the bed beside Levi and held it out to him. 

“Wear this, Captain.” Connie grinned widely. Levi looked at him then at Jean who was smiling as widely, taking the jacket from Connie. 

“Let's go meet your bride.”

When they reached the backyard of their headquarter, Levi didn't know if he should lecture them for overdoing it or praise them for the hard work. 

The two wooden tables and benches were covered with white cloths. Right in the middle of them sat a small pot of purple flowers. Another piece of long white cloth on the grass led his gaze to a beautiful stand with the same purple flowers and some laces decorating it.

Levi’s long silence started to make the four boys nervous.

“Captain?” Armin called out hesitantly. 

“I told you guys to not overdo it.” That was Levi’s quiet reply but they heard no anger in it. In fact, all four of them were able to see that small faint smile playing on his lips. “But you brats better clean up all these flower petals on the grass later.”

Eren, Armin, Jean and Connie shared a grin and saluted at the same time. 

“Roger, Captain!”

Right after that, Sasha’s voice echoed in the air. 

“The bride’s ready!”

Five heads turned to where her voice came from and they could hear Hange’s loud whining and Mikasa's coaxing.

“I can't do this!” Hange refused to step out and hid behind the door. “I'm starting to think that I look weird.”

Mikasa and Sasha tried to pull her but Hange was hugging the pillar tightly. Both of them silently thanked Levi for making them clean the building thoroughly or Hange’s dress would've gotten dirty. 

“You're beautiful.” Mikasa coaxed.

“You just want to see Levi cry, Mikasa! But what if he’s crying because I look too weird!”

“Then I will punch his face.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Mikasa’s words while the four males around him tensed up nervously. 

“So you agree I look weird!”

“Hange!” Sasha was the one who exclaimed. “You’re beautiful, trust us!”

“But—“

“Oi Shitty Glasses, come out.” Levi called out and Hange tensed a little at his voice, her hold around the pillar loosen at the same time. Using that chance, Mikasa and Sasha pried Hange away from the pillar and pushed her out of the door. 

Armin’s eyes widened, Eren gasped, Jean dropped his jaw, Connie’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out anytime. As for Levi, it’s not any dramatic expression like the other four but, his eyes widened just a little in surprise. His expression softened almost immediately and a small smirk grew on his lips. 

Hange fidgeted, clutching on her dress tightly when the five males stared at her without saying anything. 

“I look weir—“

“HANGE!” Jean and Connie yelled, running up to her at the same time. “Please wear dresses more!”

Eren and Armin stole a glance at Levi who was staring daggers at Jean and Connie who were both shamelessly throwing praises at Hange. Levi’s eyes narrowed when he noticed the slight redness on Hange’s cheeks. 

Levi stomped up to them and pulled Jean and Connie away by the back of their shirts. Both of them cowered a little and took another step back, giving space for Levi to walk through. Eren and Armin had also joined them too. 

“Hey.” Hange smiled nervously when her eyes met with Levi’s which she quickly avoided again. “I look weird… right?”

Levi’s gaze lingered on Hange’s body for a while, causing the jittery feelings in her to grow even more. 

“Mikasa…” Hange turned to the black hair beauty and gripped onto her arm. “I should go get changed…”

“No.” Mikasa gave Hange’s hand a gentle pat. “Look at the Captain.”

Hange turned to look at Levi as what Mikasa told her to do. Her eyes widened when her gaze met with Levi’s again. He was still staring at Hange but his eyes were glistening with tears like what Mikasa predicted.

“Levi…” 

“Shitty Glasses…” Levi started which earned him a glare from Mikasa but the glare disappeared very quickly upon Levi’s next words. “You’re look really beautiful. Not that you weren’t before…” Levi took in a deep breath. “Damn, I suck at being romantic but you’re stunningly beautiful.”

Hange laughed at Levi’s words but her laugh slowly turned to quiet sobs. No one said anything; they just continued to let Hange release her emotions. It used to only be a distant wish of Hange to look beautiful for Levi but she dared not think of it any further. Now that she heard those words from Levi himself, she didn’t know why her emotions would come out as sobs.

“Mikasa, why am I the one crying now? It’s not supposed to be like this! I’m sorry Sasha,” Hange tried to pat her tears away from her cheeks. “I think I ruined my face. Why won’t these damn tears stop!”

“Hange,” Levi grabbed her hand then wiped her tears away with his own thumb. “Let’s go get married.” He took Hange’s hand into his. Levi then turned to give each of his squad member a look.

“And then we will think of a punishment for these brats for overdoing stuff.”

Instead of groaning, the rest of them cheered loudly. Hange laughed at their response, giving Levi’s hand a squeeze.

“Yes, let’s go get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> for this oneshot, i wanted to show the differences in their thoughts during the war and after the war. especially on hange's part, whatever she's feeling now were things she kept hidden for many many many years. so i hope i didn't make them too ooc. and yes, i kept everyone alive because i really wanted to write another levihan + 104th squad interactions. i like the idea of them rebelling just to surprise their 'parents'. this is to comfort my own broken heart hahaha. 
> 
> this is the last levihancember update. the rest will probably go into 'The Brawn and The Brain'. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want: http://ddeokbxkki.tumblr.com


End file.
